


Missed you

by shiggi_trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Haikyuu x Reader, Hair-pulling, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiggi_trash/pseuds/shiggi_trash
Summary: Ukais gone for a training camp and you plan a surprise visit
Relationships: Ukai Keishin & Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 172





	Missed you

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first longer haikyuu piece and first smut so it’s not the best but it’s honest work lol

Your husband went on many trips with the Kuranseno Volleyball team whether it be to training camps or for competitions. Usually they didn’t get to you, passing the time at work or hanging out with friends, talking on the phone with Ukai. Usually but this time it did, this was the longest training camp they’d been too and you were starting to miss him, in more ways than one.

So by the time the weekend hit you had planned a surprise trip to go and see him. Getting up earlier than you ever had on a Saturday, getting in your car and driving down to where the camp was held.

After an energy drink, a couple of stops and a few hours in the car you’d finally made it. Getting out of the car you followed the sound of shoes shuffling and volleyballs hitting the floor. Once you reached the open door you scanned the room for Ukai, smiling as you spotted him across the room, oblivious. 

Still wanting to surprise him you went to the other side of the building to the other entrance, entering just behind where karasuno was playing. Suppressing a laugh you crept up behind Ukai, standing beside him as you slightly mocked his stance.

“They work well together.” you spoke.

The look on Ukais face made your entire trip worth it, he flinched in shock, not realizing someone was standing behind him and then his eyes widened, realizing who exactly was standing next to him. He stared at you a moment, shock overriding all his senses.

“When did you get here?” he asked. “And why?”  
You laughed, wrapping your arms around him. “I missed you too dummy.”

He sighed, arms settling around your waist. “Of course I missed you baby, I’m just shocked.”

“I was getting lonely without you.” you pouted into his chest.

Ukai raised his eyebrows. “You must’ve, driving all the way down here to see me? You’ll have to show me just how much you missed me later.”

“Why not now?” you whispered lowly in his ear, your thighs squeezing together.

Ukai stiffened underneath you, fantasies popping into his head of what you’d just implied. To everyone else in the room it just looked like a couple holding onto each other after a while of not seeing each other. They didn’t know any better, they couldn’t see Ukais half hard cock that was pressing into your thighs that were pressed together, they couldn’t hear all the dirty thoughts and words being exchanged between the two of you.

You giggled softly, continuing to speak slowly so only he would hear. “You would like that huh? Bending me over in the room full of people, showing them exactly who I belong to.”

Ukai cleared his throat, his face warming up as he tried to focus on anything but the press of your skin against his, but you were making it impossible. 

“So why don't you?” 

Ukai paused for a moment, going over his options. He could wait until later, though he wasn’t sure how much longer he could take your teasing or he could make an excuse, take you back to his room and have his way with you. Ultimately he went with the second option, giving a lame excuse that you were tired, not that he cared, all he was concerned about right now was fucking you.

As soon as you were out of the gym Ukai was dragging you back to his room, thoughts racing over what he would do to you and which he was going to do. As he stopped in front of his room he pulled out a keycard, fumbling before he threw open the door, dragging you into before you were slammed against the wall.

Ukais lips were pressing into your feverently, softly grinding his now fully hard cock into your waist. His hands trailed up from your waist up into your hair, grabbing a fistful as he pressed his lips harder against yours before yanking back, leaving your neck on display as he trailed kisses down your neck.

“Fuck I missed you.” you groaned as he nipped against your collar bones.

“Why don't you show Daddy exactly how much you missed him?”

Hand still gripping your hair, Ukai pulled you to the bed, lightly tossing you onto the untucked sheets before stripping you of your clothes, leaving you only in your bra. Leaning down Ukai groaned at how wet you were, gently trailing over your folds before bringing his fingers to his mouth, sucking off the juices he had collected.

“Please.” you whined, ready for him to fuck you already.

“Please what?” he asked.

“Please daddy, “ you gasped as Ukai rubbed your clit in slow circles. “Fuck me.”

You watched as Ukai leaned back and began stripping, taking his sweet time as he undid his pants, releasing his throbbing cock as he gave it a few strokes, spreading his precum across the tip.

“On your stomach.” he ordered.

Quickly complying you rolled over, feeling Ukai get on the bed before his hand came down on your ass, making you jolt before his hands grabbed you hips and pulled them up. Now on all fours Ukai was all the way inside you with one thrust, not taking anytime for you to adjust before he was slamming into you roughly.

“Tell daddy how much you missed him.” he grunted in between thrusts.

You opened your mouth to answer but all that came out were moans. Ukai reached forward, grabbing your hair and tugging your head back.

“I said tell daddy how much you missed him.”

“So much,” you panted. “You feel so good daddy.”

“Yeah? You like the way daddy fucks you?”

“Yesss.” you moaned, eyes rolling back.

“Then cum, cum around daddy's cock.”

With a few more thrusts and encouragements you hit your high, walls squeezing Ukai into his own release. After pulling out Ukai laid on the bed next to you, pulling you into his arms as he kissed your forehead softly.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” you mumbled.


End file.
